Cytotoxic metabolites, identified as lanneaquinol and 2'- hydroxyanneaquinol, have been isolated from extracts of Lannea welwitschii. And, attempts to identify cytotoxic and antitubulin metabolites from Wetria sp. (fam. Euphorbiaceae) were continued. Anti- HIV activity of extracts of Chlorophora tinctoria was tracked further to a series of diprenylated xanthones and flavones.